A network-type game system is known in which plural game devices connected via a network are operated under the control of a server (e.g., JP-A-2001-224865). Such a network-type game system allows a player to compete against a remote unknown player, so as to heighten tension and to increase the interest factor in comparison with a computerized match in which a human player competes against a CPU (central processing unit).
Another game system is known in which a plurality of game devices play knockout tournament using a network (e.g., JP-A-2004-171523).